


Love at first sight

by Boom_SVT



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Kim Mingyu, M/M, Secretary Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom_SVT/pseuds/Boom_SVT
Summary: Kim Mingyu is the CEO of a modelling company. Falls in love with his secretary on the first day of work





	Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> First story ever!! Please comment and let me know what you think about it. Sorry if there are any errors.

Kim Mingyu is the heir to Top Star Modelling Agency. He became the CEO after his father retired from the company. He was working on some documents when his former secretary walked in and said she was going to resign due to the fact that she was expecting a baby and wanted to spend quality time with her family. Enter Jeon Wonwoo who is the nephew of his former secretary.

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks right? Should i still continue with this fic? First time here tho. Will love to here your opinions and thoughts!!


End file.
